Monster
by ThingsLeftBehind
Summary: slash! Somewhat implied rape...KxL. Probably going to be a bad summary.  Strange things are happening at the Palm Woods, and with Kendall even more so.  One thing is true, BTR will never be the same after this. plz check it out.


**Monster**

**Author's Note: Hi all, I'm posting this because I haven't had time to write the next chapter of Glory in the Flower mainly for the reason that I worked on Friday after school so I passed out when I got home, 12-7 Saturday (this shift in a grocery store on that day sucks!) and 8-2 Sunday (what was today) so any downtime in between that was either sleep or homework. I've been working on this for a little while when I get randomly inspired/had time (for some reason I find that at 11PM and stay up for 3 hours writing lol) so I figured I might as well post it. This is another Kogan (I LOVE THIS FANDOM :P) for the world of Kendall and Logan's love and when you get reading into this you'll be like what the fuck just happened lol. Anyways, this story is called Monster, figured I do it cause I couldn't find much supernatural-like stories and it's pretty weird. I don't want to give anything away, I hope the plot isn't a little over killed (though frankly it is), and lastly I hope you like it. I don't really think the title has too much to do with it, I just thought of the plot while listening to the song Monster by Paramore and thinking of a really **_**sexy **_**image of K and L (like sexy SEXY). The lyrics aren't really relatable to the story; I **_**guess**_** just the title, maybe...Anyways, Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR, any of the members, Paramore or its songs, or anything else because if I did I surely wouldn't be putting this up online because I would have much more important stuff to do…**

_Chapter I: Shattered Ideals_

The television screen blared as the young brunette's shaking hand grasped the remote, increasing the volume. The screen's ominous blue light filtered through the dark room revealing only the terrified look of the young teen. The genius' mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to connect what was happening right before him.

"We have received word from the crime scene investigators that the victim found was none other than the up and coming star Jo Harper. Her time of death was no more than thirty minutes ago. However, as uncharacteristic to a murder, it appears that all her blood had been drained which indicates that the blood draining process was quick, but painful. Whether this is a cult doing or a single murderer, it is advised that all Palm Woods residents keep their doors locked as the killer may still be close by."

It was only ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago that he had heard the police sirens approach the hotel, but it was only now that the teen was shaking and worried. However, the concern was not for his safety. There was a certain young blonde who wasn't back at the apartment and it was getting late. Carlos and James were already asleep in their room, and Katie was in Maine to do a minor introduction part in a Stephen King movie and Mrs. Knight with her as she was "too young and mischievous to be left alone where well known actors were". (1)

Thus, only leaving Kendall not back yet and the more Logan thought about the blonde, he began to realize that he hadn't seen him all day. He thought he must have gone on his morning walk through the park but he would've been back to the apartment. Logan had stayed in for most of the morning, later joining Carlos and James by the pool for a relaxing day and hadn't seen a glimpse of him at all. It worried Logan because the only other person who would have any contact with Kendall was now no longer breathing. Logan couldn't help but to wonder that if Kendall was with Jo, than is his life in danger, or worse, is he already dead somewhere else nearby?

It freaked Logan out to the bone because secretly he had developed feelings for his best friend that went far outside the standard of friendship. The thought of Kendall's body, cold and lifeless, sent chills down his back and made his body shake more. He never wanted to see a world without Kendall; it would just be too lifeless without him. It was then that a knocking sound echoed through the room, bringing Logan out of his reverie.

He walked over and opened it to reveal Kendall leaning against the doorframe, dark circles noticeable under his eyes. He looked even more attractive than Logan was used to. He was relieved to see him but was almost afraid of what might happen because it always seemed to him that when things started bad, it always got worse before it got better. "Kendall…where have you been all day?"

"Logie" he said with a small smile "you're awake." Kendall avoiding the question altogether while walking into the apartment. "What are you doing up so late anyways?"

"I don't know if you noticed but the sirens woke me up." Logan replied, making the wife beater and shorts he was wearing stick out much more in the bluish light. "Kendall, are you…okay?"

"Perfect." He smiled, his white teeth flashed brilliantly in the room. The room was silent for a moment. "I was with Jo." _'Does he know?'_ Logan wondered. _'No, if he did, he would be with her parents or still grieving'_ he thought as he watched him wander into the kitchen. He followed him, watching him rummage through the refrigerator for something.

"Kendall, I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" he said in a strangely calm demeanor.

"Um…this might be hard to hear, but Jo is dead. She was killed not too long ago, that's why all the cops are here."

He sighed. "I know. So?" He looked toward Logan, his eyes black as coal. Logan's eyes bulged out of his head. He was terrified even more now. Kendall, the boy in love with the now lifeless body in The Palm Woods, not only _knew_ about her death but still seemed indifferent from when he walked in. '_How could he not care?' _Logan questioned silently. "Logan…" Kendall began to speak, but stopped until he made eye contact. Their eyes locked, although it was strange because even though Logan didn't want to look away it was almost like he _couldn't_ look away. "It just doesn't matter." He said slowly.

At that moment, Logan began to notice how little distance was between him and Kendall. He blushed at their distance, and Logan was thankful the darkness in the room covered it well. The blonde's face was getting closer to his own, but at the last moment Kendall just sighed, broke eye contact, and walked away.

Logan, stood there in the dark, confusion written all over both his face and mind. _'What the hell was wrong with Kendall? I mean, he doesn't like to show us his emotions, but this is…__**cold**__.' _Logan thought. Logan was determined however, that Kendall was really just suffering inside. The brunette being not just the friend, but someone who cared for Kendall almost more than anything, needed to be there for him. So in the end, Logan's desire to go find the blonde brought him to the door of their shared room.

He opened and closed the door to their room behind him and saw Kendall sitting on his bed, staring at the floor in a strangely, unfazed by the brunette's entrance. Logan slowly moved to sit on the bed to the left of his apparently forlorn friend. The blonde looked up to his friend as the brunette spoke. "Kendall, it does matter and I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything." The taller teen didn't say anything, just staring at the brunette with an unemotional look and before he knew it Logan was being pinned down by Kendall's body. The smaller boy's arms were being pinned down onto the bed, the blonde straddling the other teen's waist. "Kendall, what the fuck are you doing?" Logan cursed quietly, as to not wake the others.

The blonde hovering above him only murmured unemotionally, "I'm sorry Logie" and before the boy underneath could question him, their lips were connected. Their lips moved in a ballad of their own, fitting together better than no other. The blonde let his tongue slip across the smaller boy's lower lip, indicating the desire for further access. The younger agreed on the silent question and opened his mouth to allow the older boy's tongue and his own to have a battle of dominance. The sensual movement between the two tongues was quickly won by the boy on top who further continued to explore the boy's mouth below him. It was then that Logan was full of bliss. Secretly, this was his own dream come true, even though none of it made sense to him right at that moment. However, sense didn't matter because the smaller boy's brain was no longer functioning correctly as it was completely overridden with stimulation. Through this brain malfunction, the brunette no longer noticed that that his hands weren't be held down by the blonde, but rather were tied to the bedpost.

The blonde's hands slid down the sides of the brunette's arms until they reached the hem of his shirt. A ripping sound was heard and the shirt was no longer wrapped nicely around his body. After removing the remaining cloth on the boy, Kendall shifted between the boy's legs. He then proceeded to assault the brunette's neck with his lips. They were soft and firm but completely filled with need as his hands slowly caressed the smaller boy's sides. Soft moans were released from the boy underneath the blonde.

After what felt like only mere seconds when so much more time had passed, Kendall began to become more abrasive and needy. His mouth at the brunette's abdomen, he sucked roughly on the skin, future hickeys in the making. The slight pain was just enough to make Logan a little more aware of what was happening. He didn't want Kendall to fuck him without any definition of what this was. He could understand if his best friend just wanted to be close to someone after Jo's death, but this was desire at the edge of a mistake. Maybe it was selfishness, maybe it was concern, hell maybe it was even fear, but Logan didn't want whatever this was to become a mistake.

"Kendall…" the blonde stopped to look up at Logan. Their eyes connected and the brunette could see the blackness consuming his friend's eyes. He had to convince him to stop or it was definitely going there. "Please, stop" the brunette murmured softly. His chocolate brown eyes layered with so many emotions that the blonde's clearly lacked. That was when the last touch was soft. It was like something in Kendall shifted, and Logan could almost feel the waves of lust, animalistic want, _need _just radiating off of the blonde. It was then that fear washed over him, leaving the brunette completely paralyzed.

The stronger boy quickly undid Logan's belt, the button and zipper done shortly after. In moments the boy's pair of pants came off and the blond followed suit. Logan could see the blonde was hard underneath his boxers. The blonde returned to Logan's slightly muscled body and began to suck the skin firmly. The blonde's hands played with the waistband of the brunette's boxers and eventually pulled them down to reveal the growing bulge. It wasn't long before Kendall took Logan into his mouth and upon doing so, the brunette let out the most delicious moan the blonde had ever heard. His hands held down the younger boy's hips down as he continued sucking him off, slight bruises already starting to form.

Kendall released Logan from his mouth and took of his boxers revealing that he was indeed a natural blonde. It was then that the fear Logan had began to fully set in. His elated state of mind was completely gone, his muscles trembling and tense. "Kendall, please" Logan started, his eyes beginning to well up with tears, "I don't want this…it doesn't need to happen like this."

The blonde brought himself next to the brunette's ear and whispered in a calm and seductive manner "There's no need to lie, Logan. I know what you want." Kendall got into position between the shorter boy's legs and lifted his hips to reveal his entrance. It was only a moment that could lead to stopping it now or going to a point of no return and to the brunette it seemed to last forever, as if not part of time. However to the brunette's misfortunate, it was the last moment his virginity would ever seem to be something tangible to him; something tangible that was worth giving to the person he was ready to give it to. With one quick thrust, that ideal seemed to completely shatter in Logan's mind.

Kendall completely pushed himself into Logan, and a loud "fuck" was spat from the younger's mouth. He could feel pain and some other feeling that he could not identify surging throughout his body. The brunette's hands clenched, fingernails digging deep as he tried to adjust to Kendall. The blonde leaned down closer to him and wrapped his arms around the scapular of the teen below him, his mouth inches from the younger's neck, where he continued to suck on. The only thing the brunette felt was pain and many loud moans escaped his lips. It was only a very short matter of time when angry knocks hit the door.

"LOGAN!" the yelled at teen identified it to be James. He didn't know if this was good or bad. James could do something to stop this but he tended to be a little…cranky in the middle of the night. "I need my sleep! A face like mine doesn't stay beautiful like magic. I need at least ten hours of **uninterrupted** sleep."

'_How typical of James'_ Logan thought as he rolled his eyes despite the fucked up situation he was in. "James, shut up about yourself for two seconds and listen when I tell you Kendall is raping me!" Logan all but yelled at James. He loved James to death and all as a friend but sometimes his personal beauty crap was unbelievable.

"Yeah, okay, Logan, and Carlos and I just had a threesome with Megan Fox. Please, just go back to sleep, Logan." James said sarcastically as Logan could hear his footsteps in the hall becoming softer and softer. His only chance for something to interrupt what was happening here was gone.

It was then that Kendall began to move back and forth in Logan, almost pulling all the way out and then back in slowly. With each cycle of slow thrusts, the unidentified feeling became to conquer over the hurt he felt. Suddenly, the blonde thrust in hitting a certain spot and the unknown feeling completely filled every part of the brunette's body. Logan let out another moan and realized then that the unknown feeling was pleasure.

Upon the realization, Kendall began to pick up the pace and although the pain became present once more, there was more pleasure that outweighed it. "Fuck, Kendall" Logan moaned quietly as the blonde kept hitting that spot, feeling the blonde grin a little on his neck as Logan cursed. The grin however, sent Logan deep into his thoughts again. Could this not be rape? He had wanted it with Kendall and he was terrified, but now he was in a very pleased state. Logan just wanted to know what the _fuck_ was going on.

"Fuck, Logan, you feel so good" Kendall whispered seductively into Logan's ear. The blonde began to rub Logan's own member in turn with his own thrusts. It was a state of euphoria like no other to the brunette. He kept going until they were both at the verge of their climax. Logan was the first to lose it as the high rushed through his body as it landed on both his and Kendall's abdomen. He was feeling so good he didn't notice this affair to go from strange to stranger. Just after the brunette had cum, the blonde positioned his mouth right between the brunette's neck and shoulder and bit down. Hard.

In moments, Kendall was sucking on the spot where he had bitten and when he had tasted the blood surfacing from the wound, the blonde released his own load into Logan. A short time passed as Logan began climbing down from his high and Kendall had just finished sucking on the neck-shoulder wound. After pulling out, Kendall released the teen's hands from the bed and returned his own hands to the scapulars of the brunette. They remained on the blonde's bed for awhile in a sort of embrace. After some time passed, the brunette wanted to question the blonde but quickly relented as fatigue began to wash over him. The last thing Logan remembered was seeing Kendall starting to get up through sleepy eyes and wondered to himself, _'What the Fuck just happened?"_

**Author's ending Note: Anyways I hoped you liked the first part of this. Um…the part with James, please don't accuse me of making him a dick, it's the situation and it is a little OOC. That part I think I exaggerated a little too much but him being angry at that kind of time I think we could all see. Although, I will give a small little thing about James, he will be protective of Logan, showing that they DO have some good "Jagan" Friendship. So anyways, I like know a little bit of where I want to go with this so I just need to start writing the other chapters to this and I'm sure it will come to me. So yeah, comment if you like it and all that stuff. I do like the title but I'm not fully convinced yet because I feel like it's **_**almost**_** cliché or something. Whatever. I hoped you did enjoy because I'm just rambling now. **

**So, like if you ever watch Stephen King movies and I think some of the books, they always end up in Maine…that and well, he's in 90% of the movies adapted from his books lol… **


End file.
